


[证言The Testimony]嫌疑人XXV的证言

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “2013-2018，五年间，世界出现针对一线足球运动员的性侵害犯罪，26名球星成为被害人。”多名路人×阿扎尔。性犯罪。gangbang。[试阅]





	[证言The Testimony]嫌疑人XXV的证言

0.  
对不起，我不知道，我真的不知道。

1.  
是，我是比利时人。  
我知道他，但我从来没有见过他，也没有过任何对他犯罪的打算，我知道有些人对他有性幻想，但我没有过，我从来没有对任何同性有过性幻想，我不知道为什么会这样，对不起，我根本不想这样。  
是，我第一次来英国。  
我住在朋友家。  
是，他也是比利时人。  
不，他没有，他没有参与，事情发生的时候我们不在一起。对不起，我不知道，我不知道他去哪里了。  
对不起，求你们，求你们不要问我，我什么都不知道，我不知道是怎么发生的，我不知道自己为什么在那里，我真的什么都不知道。我不想那么做，我从来都不想那么做，我不知道，我什么都不知道。  
对不起，我会配合您回答问题的。求你们相信我，我不是故意的。对不起，如果我知道后面发生的一切，我绝对不会去的，对不起。  
是的，是切尔西的比赛，在斯坦福桥。  
是，是第一次去斯坦福桥。  
地铁。  
我不记得具体时间，但我们进去之后他们还在热身。  
我记得，是二比零。  
我记得，他上场了。  
不记得，大概是快结束的时候。他们都起立为他鼓掌，我也是。  
我可以再喝一杯水吗？谢谢您，对不起，我不想这样做，对不起。

2.  
我和朋友在散场的时候走散，我们坐在南看台，经过纪念品商店的时候有一群孩子唱着他的歌从中间挤过去，我和朋友被冲散了，打电话一直没有人接听。我站在大门口等了很久也没有等到。我打算自己坐地铁回去，但有个穿制服的人告诉我这一站今晚停运。他指给我看一群穿着球衣的人，让我跟着他们走。  
我不记得了，对不起，对不起，我真的不记得，当时太黑，我急着回去，没有仔细看他的脸，他穿着荧光色的马甲，站在路中间协助指挥交通。  
荧光黄色。  
我跟着那群球迷，和他们保持很短的距离，他们好像是英国本地人，讲话很快，我不能完全听懂。我很害怕，我不知道为什么，明明街上很多人，但我还是很害怕。  
我不知道走了多久，有时候在灯火通明的商业街上，有时候穿过安静的居民区，我们经过了一个地铁站，我不知道，我不知道为什么自己还跟着他们，等待第三个红灯的时候，其中一个人发现了我。  
我大概记得他的样子，很高，很壮，稍微有些秃顶，他钩住我的肩膀，我看到他小臂上密密麻麻的纹身。  
主要是文字，中国字或者日本字，我看不懂，他解释给我听，但说的太快，我跟不上他的语速也不敢追问。然后其他人也同我打招呼，他们问我比赛怎么样，问我对英超冠军的看法，问我世界杯的感受，问我最喜欢哪名球员。  
是的，我回答艾登•阿扎尔。  
我们又走了几分钟，我不确定，时间过的很快，从他们和我聊天开始，我感到时而清醒时而恍惚，最后来到某个小公园。  
是，门是打开的。  
我不知道，我没有想过公园为什么会在晚上开着门，我忘记了地铁站，忘记了我的朋友，他们非常自然地走进去，我也跟着走进去。  
那里有一个小足球场，只有标准球场一半大小，有个人站在那里，就像是在等着我们。  
是的，是艾登•阿扎尔。

\-----后文将包括-----  
【最开始，他们只是品尝他。】

【我忍不住把手伸进自己的裤子，我非常害怕，也非常难受，我知道怎么手淫，交往过几个女朋友，但是这不一样，色情片，飞机杯，女孩子的嘴唇和乳房都没有让我这么难受。是的，非常难受。  
让我做什么都可以，只要能进入他，哪怕一次。  
我刚刚碰到自己的阴茎，就射在了裤子里。】

【我恢复了一点力气，甚至没办法站起来，只好手脚并用的爬过去。  
我好像在耳鸣，巨大的噪音冲击我的鼓膜，让我头晕目眩，过了很久我才发现不是耳鸣，是周围人的哄笑。他们看我匍匐在那里，像饥不择食的小野狼那样吮吸和啃咬他的屁股。】

【我感受到一点液体滴在胸口，我不知道这是他的精液还是尿液，我甚至不知道这是不是他的体液。但我猜是他的，一定是他的。单单是这个想法就让我感到幸福。】


End file.
